The mission of the UM-OAIC is to determine and evaluate the mechanisms and efficacy of motor learning based exercise rehabilitation that focuses on the restoration and maintenance of function, and the prevention of the functional decline that puts older adults with chronic diseases at risk for disability. This will be accomplished by 1) conducting basic and clinical translational research that examines the mechanisms underlying the functional impairments associated with prevalent diseases in older people across the domains of neuromotor, muscular, metabolic and cardiovascular function;2) translating these findings from the lab to the clinic to design novel efficacious motor learning based exercise interv/entions for community implementation;3) supporting PES, DPs and externally funded grants examining the mechanisms underlying disability, the processes of recovery and the restoration and maintenance of function and 4) fostering the career development of junior faculty from multiple disciplines into independent geriatric academic scientists through mentor- based research training, Research Cores in Biostatistics, Informatics and Translational Research, Applied Physiology and Tissue Mechanisms, and Mobility Function and Neuromotor Plasticity collaborate in Research Working Groups (RWGs) which will guide studies from inception to publication and through to community translation. The RCDC provides mentor-based training with didactic courses to promote the career development of RCDC Scholars;a PESC proposes 5 novel interventions;and a novel RC3 DP examines mechanisms by which balance training reduces fall risk. The UM-OAIC multidisciplinary research team has the skills and motivation to change clinical rehabilitation practice by developing innovative, motor learning based exercise rehabilitation programs that will improve the functional and clinical outcomes of older people with disabilities to promote independent living. We are optimistic that the UMOAlC's translational approach to geriatrics and rehabilitation research will change clinical practice by developing innovative, feasible rehabilitation interventions that will promote the functional independence and the health of older Americans.